


Too little too late

by NaleyForever2020



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaleyForever2020/pseuds/NaleyForever2020
Summary: Charity is happily married to Vanessa raising their boys when Charity's mum comes back from the dead can she make things right with her daughter or is she too late.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Charity and Vanessa have been married for six months now and Charity couldn’t be happier she officially became Johnny’s mum a couple of months ago and he was now officially a Dingle. Charity has never felt so happy her life was perfect she had Vanessa and her boys.

After what happened at Christmas Sarah had moved to Scotland to be with her mum she didn’t like the way her life was heading, and staying in Emmerdale wasn’t what she wanted anymore not after she put Noah in danger she knew she needed a new start and friends that wouldn’t lead her astray.

Noah was in six form now and would soon be heading off to university he had his heart set on becoming a vet like Vanessa and she even let him work there part time so he could have some experience, they were both so proud of him.

**Chapter 1**

When Charity woke up she could see how tired Vanessa was she had been on a call out last night and didn’t get home till the early hours so Charity decided to leave her to sleep while she sorted the boys. It was a weekend so they could spend the day relaxing at home she booked the weekend off wanting to spend time with her family so she had nothing to worry about.

“Mummy we have cereal” Moses asked as he and Johnny came in the bedroom.

“Ssh Mummy Ness tired, come lets go make cereal” Charity said as she put her dressing gown on.

“Mummy Charity we going park later” Johnny asked as Charity placed there cereal on the table for them.

“We will later Johnny bobs, we’ll even have a picnic, right now though we just going to watch some cartoons while mummy sleeps ok” Charity said as she made herself a cup of tea.

“Can we watch Paw Patrol” Moses asked hoping they could.

“Of course we can” Charity smiled as she sat down on the sofa with her tea.

After they finished eating they joined Charity on the sofa sitting either side of her while she put Paw Patrol on for them. Charity loved these mornings with her boys it was the only time they wasn’t off running around getting into everything.

“I wonder who that could be” Charity said as she got up to answer the door hoping the knock didn’t wake Vanessa.

“Hello Charity” Kathleen said as her long lost daughter opened the door she knew it was her she looked just like her when she was younger.

Charity knew who it was the second she opened the door it couldn’t be her though she died when she was small nothing made sense then everything went black.

“Mummy” Moses yelled as his mum fell to the floor.

“I’m going to get mummy” Johnny cried as he ran upstairs something was wrong with his mummy Charity.

“Woah Johnny what’s wrong” Vanessa said startled out of her sleep to her son shaking her.

“Mummy Charity hurt, come” Johnny said as he got his mums attention.

Vanessa has never moved out of bed so fast what was wrong with Charity her son looked scared to death she had to be ok. “What’s happened who are you” Vanessa asked the lady who was standing in her door way.

“I’m Kathleen, Charity’s mum, I’ll help you carry her to the couch I didn’t mean to startle her” Kathleen said as she helped Vanessa place Charity on the sofa.

“Mummy Ness is mummy ok” Moses asked as tears formed in his eyes.

“Mummy will be ok in a few minutes she fainted from shock” Vanessa said as she placed her little boy in her lap not wanting him to be scared.

“Maybe I should have called I really didn’t mean to scare her I just wanted to see my daughter” Kathleen cried this wasn’t how she thought things would go.

“Boys can you go upstairs with Noah please” Vanessa said not wanting the boys to hear this conversation.

“What is going on” Charity as she started to come round her head was spinning.

“Charity here drink this” Vanessa said as she handed her some water.

“Charity I didn’t mean to scare you” Kathleen said not wanting to alarm her again.

“Wasn’t a dream then, what is going on your dead you died when I was seven why are you here” Charity asked she was so confused.

“I needed to see you I thought about writing to you but I didn’t think you’d believe me so I thought I’d just come over I didn’t mean to scare you” Kathleen said she knew her daughter was in shock.

“Are you shitting me, you needed to see me. So after 37 years you decide to finally give a shit about me. Where were you when dad was drinking himself to death or when I had Debbie and dad kicked me out. I needed you then I thought you were dead where the hell have you been” Charity yelled.

“I’m so sorry, I’ll explain everything, is there somewhere we can speak privately,” Kathleen asked as she wanted to speak to her daughter on her own.

“Charity I’ll be upstairs I’ll make sure the boys are ok” Vanessa said as she started to get up.

“No babe, please stay, anything you need to say to me you can say in front of my wife we don’t keep things from each other” Charity said as Vanessa sat back down holding her hand.

“Your wife, you’re gay” Kathleen asked shocked not expecting that.

“Yes I am do you have a problem with that” Charity asked getting ready to chuck her out.

“No, no problem just a bit of a shock. I guess I need to explain some things you see up until a few weeks ago I didn’t even know you existed. I was in an accident and my memory came back. My husband Jeffrey told me to just leave it, that it had been so long that I would just frighten you and he was right. But I needed to see you it was driving me crazy, I needed to know that you had a good life and that your happy” Kathleen cried she was still getting her head around everything that’s happened.

“You lost your memory, why did you try and kill yourself, I don’t understand any of this” Charity asked she was so confused she’s been told so many lies she couldn’t handle anymore.

“Is that what your dad told you, I remember the night now, I’d had another argument with your dad and I’d had a few glasses of wine I should never have got into the car that night. When I drove of the side of the cliff it was an accident. When I woke up a few days later I had no clue who I was, my now husband was one of the coast guards who found me. I remembered some small things from when I was little like my name and my parents but that was it” Kathleen cried.

“So you didn’t leave because of me” Charity asked needing to know.

“No of course not I loved you, you were the reason I stayed with your dad. If I didn’t have the accident I never would have left you. I found out they thought I was dead when I remembered everything. My husband found out you were living in Emmerdale when I arrived I asked were you lived and a lady told me it was here” Kathleen said she knew this was a lot to take in she’s had a few weeks to get her around all of this Charity’s had minutes.

“You didn’t need to see me, I’m grown now I’m happy, this is all too much I can’t do this, you need to go” Charity cried she needed a drink for the shock it’s not every day your mum comes back from the dead.

“Charity I know this is difficult I know you must have some questions I’ll leave you my number for whenever you’re ready I would really like to get to know you” Kathleen said as she handed Charity her number.

“Mum you ok the boys said you fainted” Noah asked as he came downstairs.

“Yeah I’m fine” Charity said as she put the card her mum left in the bin.

“Charity don’t do that I know you, you’ve missed her all these years a part of you must want to get to know her” Vanessa said as she took it out of the bin.

“Vanessa you don’t know everything she’s been gone most of my bloody life what good is she now, I’m going to the pub I need a drink” Charity yelled as she went to grab her coat.

“Oh no you don’t, Charity I know this is hard but you are not going to shut me out, come sit down we’re going to talk about this, Noah can you go upstairs and watch your brothers please” Vanessa said as she took Charity’s hand and walked her back over to the sofa.

“Ness I didn’t mean to snap at you, this is just too much to take in” Charity cried as Vanessa held her.

“You don’t need to apologise not with the morning you’ve had. I know all of this must be hard it must have been a shock for your mum too, I couldn’t imagine not being able to remember having a child let alone for the length of time she has. Charity you must have questions about her life and she will have questions about yours. I’ll be with you the whole time if you need me too, but you don’t want to live in the what if’s. I didn’t see my dad for over twenty years and I’m glad I let him back in my life because even though I only had him back for a few years it meant the world to me” Vanessa said as she wiped the tears from Charity’s eyes.

“Ok I’ll call her but not today, just not ready yet also its family day I’m not going to let anything spoil it” Charity smiled as she kiss her wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Charity and Vanessa were sitting in a café in Leeds waiting to meet Kathleen it’s been a few days now since seeing her mum. Charity was still in shock she was alive, she knew, she wouldn’t be sat here right now without Vanessa by her side this was still a lot to take in.

“Hello Charity, Vanessa thank you for meeting me” Kathleen said as she sat opposite them.

“Hello, we ordered some coffee we didn’t really know what you wanted” Charity said not really knowing what to say or what to call her this was just too weird.

“Coffee’s fine thank you. I know this is really difficult for you, I know it’s a lot to take in I’ll answer any questions you have I really just want to get to know you Charity know about your life” Kathleen smiled she just wanted a chance.

“Ok where have you been” Charity asked as she took a sip of coffee to steady her nerves.

“I live in Leeds now after my husband retired we moved here with my youngest son Brandon” Kathleen said hoping one day all her kids could meet.

“You have other kids,” Charity asked in shock not expecting to have siblings.

“Yes three boys, Johnathan he’s 35, Cody he’s 33 and my youngest Brandon he’s 17 he was a surprise late in life. I have six grandchildren and one great grandson I told my boys about you they would like to get to know you if that’s ok” Kathleen smiled she was lucky to have a family that loved her.

“Wow, my Noah is 17, I have Debbie she’s 30, then Ryan he’s 29 and my two little ones Moses he’s 5 and Johnny he’s nearly 5. I have two grandchildren Sarah she’s 15 and Jack he’s 7” Charity said she knew her mum would be shocked she had kids so young.

“You was a teen mum, your dad couldn’t have been happy,” Kathleen said in shock not expecting that.

“Oh he wasn’t he kicked me out, I’ve seen him once since that day, he’s not in my life. There’s a lot you need to know about my life and to be honest a lot of it isn’t good I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of but my life is good now. I’ve never been happier I have kids that love me I have my wife my life is perfect. I’ll tell you about my life if you really want to know but please don’t judge me” Charity said as Vanessa held her hand.

“Charity you can tell me anything you want me to know I won’t judge you. You must have been around 13 when you had Debbie,” Kathleen asked.

“I was dad took her away from me I didn’t see her again until she was a teenager and she came to look for me” Charity said she hated that she missed so many years of her daughters life even though they are so close now.

“It must have been a shock to him you having her so young he was probably trying to do the right thing” Kathleen said would have been a shock if she was around.

“Nope he didn’t give a shit about me, he kicked me out just after I had her, I lived on the street where I was abused by a bent cop that’s how I had my son Ryan, I didn’t raise him either I thought he died I didn’t find him until he was 27. Ness was by my side when we got Bails sent down for what he did to me. I guess I should tell you I used to be a prostitute, I was living on the street I needed money for survival. I’ve been to prison a few times and all my kids have different dad’s. I adopted Johnny Vanessa’s son he was a toddler when Ness and I got together. I’m not proud of the life I used to live but I’m a good person I’m in a good place in my life now, I have a family who love and support me I run my own business I’m happy,” Charity said as Vanessa held her.

“Wow you’ve had a hard life, I’m so sorry all that stuff happened to you. I’m sorry I never left your dad with you. Did my mum ever come and visit she loved you” Kathleen asked.

“No after you left dad didn’t let me see anyone really only a few members of the family. I don’t really know what happened to her I doubt she’s alive now though but I wouldn’t know” Charity said she could remember her nan a few little bits.

“She died around 5 years ago I’ve looked into a few things you know she left you everything you’ll need to look into getting that money, you were the only grandchild she knew she had” Kathleen said.

“You know I’m not after money,” Charity yelled offended.

“Oh no I wasn’t trying to say you were, my mum left it for you she would want you to have it. I wasn’t implying anything please don’t think that” Kathleen said hoping she hadn’t offended her.

“It’s ok, sorry I just have a hard time trusting people, people are always quick to judge me. You know dad’s still alive he’ll be shocked you’re alive not that he’ll hear it from me as I said earlier we don’t talk can’t say other members of my family won’t tell him though” Charity said she knew Zac and her dad were still in touch.

“You’re still in contact with your dad’s family,” Kathleen asked.

“Not all of them no, I half own the pub with Chas, Cain is Debbie’s dad, uncle Zac is like a dad to me, Sammy’s son and my son are best friends they’re not all bad we Dingle’s stick together” Charity said they were her family and she would do anything for them.

“Wow Cain is Debbie’s dad wasn’t expecting that, your dad must have wanted to kill him,” Kathleen said in shock.

“Cain is a good dad he loves our daughter and would do anything for her she’s been in both of our lives the same amount of time. We both moved to Emmerdale at the same time after Butch died” Charity said.

“Charity I’m going to order us something to eat, Kathleen would you like anything,” Vanessa asked feeling hungry.

“Yes please thanks babe I’ll just have a bacon sarnie” Charity smiled as Vanessa got up.

“I’ll have the same thank you Vanessa,” Kathleen said as she went to get some money from her purse.

“No that’s ok honestly” Vanessa smiled as she walked away.

“Vanessa seems like a lovely person,” Kathleen said from the short time she’s known her she’s been friendly she can tell she loves her daughter.

“Ness is amazing I love her so much I’m so lucky to have her, she’s been there for me more than anyone ever has, she’s my forever” Charity smiled there was no doubt in her mind Vanessa was the love of her life.

“I never thought I would have a gay child but I’m happy you have someone who loves you, that’s all a mother wants for someone to love their child. Have you always been gay,” Kathleen asked was still a bit of a shock.

“Oh I’m not gay, I don’t really like labels Vanessa is the first person I’ve ever truly been in love with. I’ve been married a few times to blokes I’ve had a few girlfriends in my past none of them meant as much to me as Vanessa’s does” Charity smiled as Vanessa sat back down next to her.

“How long have you been together,” Kathleen asked.

“In October it will be three years, we’d known each other a few years we weren’t friends or anything in fact she didn’t like me very much. Most people are shocked we even got together or that it’s lasted no one would have ever thought we’d have got married.

“Wow so how did you get together,” Kathleen asked.

“I was in the cellar and Ness came down there to yell at me she accidentally locked us in. So we got drunk and I kissed her to shut her up, we’ve been together pretty much ever since” Charity said as she held Vanessa’s hand.

“Charity what a way to make it sound romantic. It took a while for us to realise what we could have and we grew to love each other. Charity is the first lady I’ve ever been with I guess I was always gay I just never acted on it before. Charity calls it her super power turning women gay,” Vanessa laughed.

“Not all women babe just you and how could you refuse me I’m drop dead gorgeous” Charity smiled as Vanessa laughed.

“I’m happy for you both, you clearly love each other. I just want you to be happy Charity that’s all a mum really wants” Kathleen smiled as the waiter handed them there food.

“Thank you, if you would like to we’re having a family dinner on Sunday if you would like to come, it will just be me, Ness, the boys and most probably Tracy” Charity asked it would be good to see her mum again.

“I would love that thank you would it be ok if I bought my husband and youngest son they would love to meet you too,” Kathleen asked.

“Sure ok” Charity smiled not really sure what to say she didn’t think she was quite ready but she was curious to see what her brothers are like if they look like her.

After leaving the café Charity and Vanessa went for a walk by the river, before they headed home Vanessa knew Charity had a lot of things to process.

“I’m so proud of you Charity, I know how hard that must have been” Vanessa smiled as she held her hand.

“I couldn’t have done it without you Ness, thank you for being there for me. I really do want to get to know her Ness it wasn’t her fault what happened I need to give her a chance Ness” Charity smiled she knew things were going to be ok would be kind of nice to have siblings she’s never had that before.

“I love you Charity I’ll always be by your side” Vanessa smiled as she kissed her.


End file.
